emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6849 (21st April 2014)
"James is struck by and old photo of himself and makes it clear to Moira that he thinks Adam may be his son; and Charity goes for her appointment and opens up to the consultant." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot James gives Adam a watch for his birthday present and they agree to put their differences aside. Telling Declan that she is going to the beauticians, Charity secretly goes for her appointment at the clinic, leaving Declan to bond with Noah. Megan confides in Nicola about the cracks appearing in her and Jai's relationship. Nicola gives her some advice. Angry with the mediocre reference Declan gave him, Finn decides to get his revenge when he comes across Declan's credit card. Ahead of Adam's party, Katie looks through old photos of him as a child and James is struck by a particular picture of himself with Moira and John. Val prepares for her date with Clive, despite Victoria's concerns that it is too soon. Rishi tries to make Jai see he should forget Charity and concentrate on Megan. Fueled on by the photo, James persists in reminding Moira of their past feelings. In an effort to bond with Noah, Declan accidentally lets slip that Charity's pregnant. Megan finds a way of making sure she gets Jai's undivided attention when she surprises him by stripping off at work. Overcome by emotion, Charity opens up to the Consultant about why she can't have the baby and books in to have an abortion straight after the wedding. Val admits to Clive that she's HIV positive; he scarpers. Charity arrives home to find that Declan has told Noah about his future sibling. Ross discovers Finn has stolen Declan's credit card and suggests a night out at a casino. Chas decides to tell Cain that she is planning his wedding to Moira and he agrees as long as she consults him over everything. James makes it clear how he is suspicious that Adam may not be his nephew after all and asks Moira outright if Adam is his son. She tells him no and to leave it alone. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Clive Faraday - David Hounslow *Consultant - Olwen May Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back office *David's - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Byron Thomas Women's Health Clinic, Skipdale Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes